battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Cache Grab
Cache Grab is the ninth campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview The Rebel Alliance has intel on an abandoned Imperial factory on Sullust. Admiral Versio plans to recover a weapons cache from inside. Iden Versio wants to steal it first and has called for assistance. General Lando Calrissian and Shriv are to secure the weapons, then called Iden and her team for an escort. Shriv and Lando have arrived at the factory and after scouting out the area, realized that the Admiral's people have already arrived. Shriv suggests calling Iden for extraction but Lando is not deterred. One strike team should be easy enough to handle and he tells Shriv he only brought him along for the company anyway. A nearby Imperial officer informs the strike team that Admiral Versio want's production doubled. The weapons are vital to their plans in the Western Reaches and that those not working on the assembly line, would patrol the area. Lando and Shriv move in, taking out patrols near the entrance. Once inside, Shriv points out an assembly line once used to assemble AT-ATs. Lando attempts to use a nearby door but it only partially opens. He suggests starting up the assembly line and riding it to the inside of the factory instead. Lando locates a walker cockpit and tells Shriv to crawl inside. Reluctantly Shriv obeys. Lando hits a nearby switch and the line begins to move. As they enter the inside of the factory, Shriv realizes that the factory is in fact in full production. Lando suggests they steal the weapons and shut down the factory. "Easy enough." As they pass through the factory from inside the cockpit, Shriv locates the central terminal. They only need to get past the Stormtroopers to reach it. The arm holding the AT-AT cockpit reaches it's destination. Lando and Shriv jump out and fight their way to the central terminal. The area is heavily guarded and Shriv is convinced that there is more than just one strike team involved. Lando and Shriv make it to the terminal but Lando pushes the wrong button and his actions are detected by the security system. Time for a new plan. The factory runs on lava, so Lando decides to find a way to alter the flow of lava and flood the factory. He sends Shriv to find a fast way out. Lando locates the lava flow pumps and sabotages them by changing the settings at the control panel. The lava overflows and starts to fill the factory. Shriv remind Lando that Iden wanted the weapons, but there is no way to get them now. Not all is lost however as the Empire won't be able to retrieve them either. Lando and Shriv fight their way back through the factory but the lava is rising too fast and the path becomes blocked. Lando tries to use controls to move a walker, giving them something to cross over on. When that doesn't work, he shoots the controls and the walker moves. Outside Shriv finds an AT-ST and they use it to get to higher ground and call for an extraction. Iden, expecting weapons isn't impressed. Communication with Iden is suddenly lost, Landon and Shriv are on their own. An explosion is heard and Shriv is concerned about the volcano's sudden increase in lava flow. They continue to make their way to higher ground, taking out Imperial ground troops and turrets as they go. They locate a platform with an imperial cruiser but just as they reach it, the cruiser takes off. The boys are out of options. They crawl out of the AT-ST cockpit and look around, pondering their very likely demise. Suddenly a ship appears, a door opens and Iden is standing in the doorway ready to help Lando and Shriv to safety. Objectives *Infiltrate the Factory *Clear the Area *Shut This Place Down *New Plan: Kill the Power *Sabotage the Pump System *Figure Out an Exit Strategy *Create an Exit *Just Shoot the Thing *Get Out, Already *Meet Shriv *Steal an Imperial Shuttle Walkthrough Lando and Shriv are on Sullust at the abandoned Imperial factory. Turns out, it's not so abandoned after all. Not only are there multiple strike teams, but the factory is in full production. Lando's abilities include Smoke Grenade, Sharp Shot (select and fire on up to 5 enemies at once) and Disabler (radar disruptor). Head up the path past the multiple leaking pipes. When you get closed to enemies, Shriv will tell Lando to 'stay quiet'. Aiming Lando's weapon will automatically use his infrared to locate enemy targets. There are several near the entrance. Using Smoke Bomb and Sharp Shot may help in taking them out quickly as they are temporarily blinded and players can hit multiple targets at once. After entering the building through a side tunnel, interact with the doorway to the left. It won't open. Travel up the stairs and interact with the control panel. Lando and Shriv will move to the next area inside the walker cockpit. After exiting the cockpit, head for the central terminal. The area is heavily guarded by several smaller groups of enemies. The terminal is in the first control room. Lando hit's the wrong button and needs to kill the power. Outside the control room is a stairway down. Multiple Stormtroopers will be waiting here. Take them out and continue down the corridor/factory. Barriers to hide behind are sparse, so clearing each section before moving on may be the best way to avoid taking heavy damage. The lava pumps are at the far end of the factory through a long tunnel and may take a while to get to. In the area with the large pumps, look for a control panel to interact with. This will start the lava overflow and the ground levels will start to rise. Rather than escaping, the Imperials are still determined to take Lando out so it will still be a fight to exit the building. Sections of the plant are melting into the lava. A control panel near a walker will have two buttons to interact with. Use them both, then fire the blaster at the control panel, blowing it up. At the right angle, the 'destroy' will appear to be on the walker itself, but it isn't. After destroying the panel, the walker will fall. Use it to get over the lava and outside. Shriv will have found an AT-ST. Lando will crawl inside and insist on driving. The walker's abilities are Scan, Anti-Vehicle Missile, and Grenade Launcher. There is a turret in front of the walker on a rock that will start firing immediately. Take that out and the next one a short bit up the hill. Around the corner will be a third, and a fourth on top of the hill. Ground troops will fall pretty quickly on the way up with just standard ammo. There will be a large group at the top however, so use the grenades. The Imperial shuttle will take off as just before the walker leaves the platform, but reaching the platform will trigger the final cutscene. Collectibles There are no collectibles in this mission. Gallery Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (1).jpg Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (2).jpg Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (3).jpg Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (4).jpg Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (5).jpg Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (6).jpg Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (7).jpg Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (8).jpg Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (9).jpg Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (10).jpg Sullust-Cache-Grab-Kevin-Brunt (11).jpg Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)